The Almost Berkley
by newportbeachbabe
Summary: A few things that might have happened at Berkley between Ryan and Marissa, had they actually gone there. Part one of probably four. Drabble format.


**Title:** The Almost Berkley, Part One  
**Author:** newportbeachbabe  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Summary:** A few things that might have happened at Berkley between Ryan and Marissa, had they actually gone there. Part one of (probably) four. Drabble format.  
**Spoilers: **None.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Duh.  
**A/N**: I got this idea a long time ago and I've had this part written for months now. Problem is, I can't think of any other good parts. But I figured that since I don't have any new material and it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything, I should put this one part out. And if I ever get around to posting other parts, know that they are unrelated. Reviews pleaseeee.

* * *

They hook up one night. 

It's a typical college party. Drinking, loud music, and hordes of sweaty people dancing.

But neither one of them is drunk.

The party is held at Ryan's dorm. Ryan doesn't feel like going, he never does, but he really has no choice.

He's at the bar getting a soda when he sees her come in.

It's been a long time since he's seen her. Berkley may not be the biggest school, but he's only run into Marissa twice over the past two months.

They'd hung out before classes had started, helping each other unpack and get situated. But they'd made different friends, taken different classes.

They talk to each other on the phone and whatnot every so often, but he can feel them slowly drifting apart.

And it's not until he sees her for the first time in months that he realizes just how much he's missed her.

He's missed talking to her, flirting with her, bossing her around. He doesn't exactly miss the drama, but he does miss just being around her.

Marissa's always had this quality about her that takes away his breath every time.

Ryan watches her for a while. Watches who she talks to, what she's doing.

Everything she does makes him want her, want to talk to her, touch her.

Finally, he goes over.

"Hey," he says quietly, coming up next to her.

"Ryan!" she says excitedly, wrapping her arms gently around him in a friendly hug.

He wants to hold on to it, make it last longer.

"Sophie," she says to the brunette standing next to her. "This is Ryan. Ryan, Sophie."

Sophie looks him over and glances quickly at Marissa. It's the kind of look that says these girls have clearly talked about him.

He wonders what Marissa's told her.

They make small talk, catching up on each other's lives.

At one point, someone bumps Marissa and her already low cut shirt falls even lower.

He allows himself one long look before tearing his eyes away. A few minutes later, though, the shirt is still askew and he can't help but look.

Marissa sees him looking, but makes no move to fix her shirt.

As the party continues, the place becomes more and more packed. They had tried to separate themselves from the dancing masses, but they keep getting pushed in the middle.

It's slightly awkward, to be standing in the middle of freak dancers. They're both holding sodas and trying to talk, yelling to be heard above the music.

More people join in dancing and Ryan gets violently pushed into Marissa. He quickly grabs her around the middle, trying to make sure she doesn't fall.

When the moment has passed, it hits him just how close he is to her.

They are pressed up against each other chest to chest and his arm is still wrapped around her. Marissa looks up at him slightly with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The seconds tick by as he wages a war in his mind. Should he keep his hand there or not?

He decides to remove it and slowly starts to slide it off her body. His arm is to her hip when she puts her own hand down and stops it.

Before Ryan can think about the consequences, he bends down and kisses her hard. She returns the kiss with force and opens up her mouth.

Somehow, the two manage to escape the crowd and get up the stairs. The time it takes to accomplish this nearly kills him and by the time they reach the top of the stairs he has her pinned against the wall.

She runs her hands through his hair as he places kisses on her neck. They stumble backwards down the hall; luckily, Ryan's room is close to the stairs.

He doesn't even bother turning on the lights.

Marissa wraps her legs around him as he lifts them up and throws them onto the bed. Her hands are everywhere and he can feel himself growing hard.

For a split second, he thinks that they're making a mistake.

It's the last coherent thought he has of the night.


End file.
